Adhesive compositions can be used to form a bond between two surfaces, such as, for example, surfaces made of wood, metal, plastic, paper, cloth, mammalian skin and/or tissues.
In certain applications, a surface can be coated with a relatively tacky adhesive composition, commonly referred to as a pressure sensitive adhesive. The coated surface can be contacted with a second, uncoated surface using relatively light pressure to form an adhesive bond between the two surfaces.
In some applications, one or both surfaces can be coated with an adhesive that is relatively non-tacky prior to contact with the surface(s), commonly referred to as a contact adhesive. When the surfaces are contacted under appropriate conditions of temperature and/or pressure, an adhesive bond can form between the surfaces.